tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Raised By Wolves as "Amy" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
14:43 Raised_ 4920b1b1@gateway/web/freenode/ip.73.32.177.177 has joined #nickel 14:43 Hi 14:43 <@TDIFan13> Hey! 14:43 <@Kgman04> Hi, Raised_By_Wolves! Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 14:44 My full username is Raised By Wolves and I am auditioning for the roles of Amy and Dave. 14:44 <@Kgman04> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Amy, and then you can audition for Dave right after. 14:44 Sure. Do you need a link to my audition tapes? 14:45 <@Kgman04> Yes! Do you have a link for us today? 14:45 I do. 14:45 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raised_By_Wolves/Ridonculous_Roleplay_Audition_Tape 14:45 <@Kgman04> Okay, perfect. First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 14:45 Ok. 14:45 <@Kgman04> These are about Amy. Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 14:46 My goal with Amy is to give her something she did NOT receive in Total Drama Pahkitew Island - some depth. Her main role was revolved around her sister Samey, and I wish to break Amy out of that rut and make her a full, three-dimensional character. 14:47 <@Kgman04> Very well-said! Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 14:48 I've found that Amy is a cutthroat character who uses anything she can to her advantage; maybe she will have a potential relationship for getting further in the game. Along the way, Amy may discover true feelings for someone. Her intentions are dark, but her heart can change direction. As of right now, I have no plans for a relationship though. 14:49 <@Kgman04> I see! Okay, last question. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 14:49 No, I do not. 14:50 <@Kgman04> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Amy. Your partner for this scene is Courtney. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 14:50 Amy13 has changed nick to Courtney13 14:50 Raised_ has changed nick to Amy15 14:50 * Courtney13 exits the girls' cabin texting on her PDA. 14:50 * Courtney13 bumps into Amy and her PDA goes flying. 14:50 Hey! 14:51 YOU watch it! Miss. I'm-A-CIT! 14:51 Ugh. 14:51 * Courtney13 picks up PDA. 14:51 My PDA. 14:51 It's all dirty. 14:51 Who do you think you are? 14:51 * Courtney13 dusts it off. 14:51 Wow, you can see the PDA but not who's in front of you. 14:51 You know, you have some attitude for a girl who's only been in this game a week. 14:51 >.> 14:52 Who cares? I'm BEAUTIFUL. K-Keep to yourself! 14:52 You can't just act like a total raging psychopath and expect people to just forgive you because of your looks. 14:52 Besides, this is a game and we're a team. 14:52 Isn't that what Duncan constantly did with YOU? 14:52 :o 14:53 You leave Duncan out of this. :@ 14:53 Until he...cheated on you. I wonder why he felt the need to do that... 14:53 Maybe it's because YOU'RE the real freak. 14:53 You know what, Amy? 14:53 You are about to go down. :@ 14:53 *glares at Courtney* 14:53 * Courtney13 glares back. 14:53 Looking forward to taking YOU down. 14:53 <@Kgman04> We'll end the scene here. 14:53 Ok 14:53 Courtney13 has changed nick to MysteryCharacter 14:53 <@Kgman04> Your second character is Dave. We'll redo the audition process with him now. Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions